


Doctor Who: The (true?) Secret of regeneration

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Back to life, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, TenRose - Freeform, Twelve-Clara, Yowzah, elevenriver - Freeform, ninedonna, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: What exactly happens during the regeneration of a Doctor? What secrets are behind it? And can it really be possible to correct past mistakes in the past?





	1. Chapter 1 - Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader.
> 
> The stories came to me firstly through an interview in which Matt said that he would like to once again embody the Doctor, as well as the scene in 'The Day of Doctor' where Eleven meets the curator (or maybe even Four?). The story may take a different path that might be surprising ... or not.
> 
> This was my first Doctor Who story, which I wrote. Now I'm going to revise it a bit (so minor bugs will be corrected) and translated it into English.
> 
> The story is finished with nine chapters, so I will publish a chapter at the beginning and then always two.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: The (true?) Secret of regeneration.

Chapter 1 - Who are you?

London/England/Europe 

The worst thing about a recovery is the pain that feels like you're burning inside. But as soon as it was over, something new was waiting for you and more memories would come to you.

„Let's see“, short check, everything still there, perfect!  
„So it always seems... Wait, I know that voice...“  
Spiegel, he definitely needed a mirror, which the TARDIS also let appear immediately. When he recognized himself, better said, the incarnation he once was, he cried out.

„That can not be! It is not possible to return.“

Nervously, he paced up and down the TARDIS's spacious control room until he bit his foot against it and stopped in amazement. His eyes went down.  
„Hey, can you tell me what's going on here?“  
No answer came from the floor and as he looked closer, he noticed that it was unconscious.

Anyway, that's why he could take care of it later. Now he had to get out of things and get new ones. Well, although new in this case was not quite the right word. After a few minutes he was back again, this time grinning broadly.

„I see you are awake.“  
The other was sitting on the ground, holding his head and blinking in confusion.  
„Here, I think you could use that now.“

„Thanks“, his voice was rough, yet there was joy in it.  
„Finally an outfit that's appropriate for a Timelord.“  
„That's right, Bow ties are cool!“  
„Oh please! We should think about why we... what are you doing?“

„What do you think? I'll take us somewhere where we can learn more.“

Silence, then the well-known sound of the TARDIS when traveling and finally silence again. Finally, the "younger", the look, not the age, went to the door and opened it.  
Snow lashed out at him and immediately he recoiled.  
„Was not the right time.“

The other man pushed past him, stepped outside and pulled the long coat tighter around him. Something seemed familiar, but he could not explain what it was.

„Let's have a look around, Ten.“  
„Ten?“  
„Yeah, Ten, after all, you were the tenth incarnation and I'll call myself Eleven.“

„Really Ten and Eleven?“  
„Well, we can not both be called John Smith. Wait, how about David and Matt?“

„Why not just Doctor?“  
„Because we both can not imagine such a person.“

„Well, then Ten and Eleven“, he finally admitted, but in truth he simply did not want to discuss it any further.

The blizzard soon subsided, yet the cold remained.  
When it stopped completely, both were pretty frozen through and sank with exhaustion in the middle of the snow.

They did not wake up until somebody kicked them. Slowly Ten looked up, could see in the questioning faces of some people and knew immediately that this could not mean anything good.

„Eleven“, he turned to the person next to him, but received no reaction.  
At least that's how it seemed, but then one hand jerked out and grabbed one of the teenagers by the ankle, pulling it so hard that it fell.

„Pretty cold, huh?“, Eleven grinned, though his voice was as icy as the wind that was coming up. Then he coughed suddenly and breathed something yellow to the man. Shocked this ran away.

Ten also released some of the residual energy at that moment. It was surprising that it only hours later left their bodies.

„Man, I think ... Ten?“ 

He was still coughing, shaking hard and trying to get to his feet, but failed.

„Come“ Eleven grabbed his arm and pulled him up.  
„Can not remember that I was so heavy.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

„Morning, Mum“, still half asleep, Rose Tyler entered the kitchen.  
„You too“, Jackie smiled, „did you have that weird dream again?“

Rose just nodded. For several weeks, this dream returned to her again and again. She did not understand what it was about, but knew that it was not an everyday occurrence.

It's not that important right now. She also had to go so she would not be late for work.

Quickly she said goodbye to her mum, grabbed her bag and was gone. The key was still on the table, Rose had forgotten in her haste. Jackie would bring him over later.

Rose ran as fast as she could, since she was really short of time.

„Can not you at least help something?“

Rose stopped, then shook his head and just then one of them raised his eyes, looked at them and opened his eyes for a split second before collapsing again.

Rose did not think about it. Most likely, he had looked a bit too deep into the glass last night, so he could barely stand up.  
His buddy, on the other hand, seemed to be sober.

So she went on, hoping that there would not be too much trouble, that she is too late.

„What stopped you, Miss Tyler?“

She looked at her boss, then shook her head and just walked past him. He looked questioningly at her, wondering what was going on with her.

Rose dropped onto one of the chairs in the break room. Why did not the gaze of the man who looked up just go out of her mind. Despite his obvious drunkenness, there had been something sad in his eyes that she could not name.

No matter how big was the chance that she would see him again, now it was time to go to work.

The hours until noon dragged on and although she was approached by several customers, she could not really concentrate.

„Excuse me!“

She looked up briefly, saw brown eyes, then asked how she could help him.

„I need some new suits, pinstripe look, please.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Some hours earlier, they finally made it back to the TARDIS.

„It was you!“  
„You know she can not be here.“  
„Yes, but it was her, I would recognize her again and again.“

Eleven sighed, he did not want him to have too many hopes.

On the way back, they had passed a newsstand and were able to catch a glimpse of the papers.

January 25, 2006.

„I have to try to find out why she is here. If it really is, then our predecessor has never been here and the chance of the building still standing is not low.“

„Goodness, if I had thought that self-talk can be so bad. Listen, I understand that you want to know, but please think again...“

„I lost it once and it hurt, I lost it twice and it broke something in me, even though I did not let anyone know it. A third... again I would not be able to lose her!“

Eleven said nothing, what could he say, if he had the same memories, but not the feelings.

Ten collapsed, trembling and trying to gather.  
„I just want to see her, do you understand? I want to know why she is here.“

„And how do you want to do that? They ask; Hey, would not you be traveling with a guy who has ears that are too big and wears a leather jacket?“

Ten did not know it, all he knew was that he would not rest unless he tried.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

And now he stood here and could not say a word after his request.

„Are you all right?“  
„Rose Tyler“, he just whispered, which surprised her slightly, because on her name tag was only R. Tyler.

„How do you know my first name?“  
„Rose Marion Tyler, why are you here?“  
Okay, that was going crazy now.  
„Are you any such stalker who watches women, then kidnaps them?“

„You should not be here, not at this time.“

„There you are!“, Another man stepped  
whose clothes probably came from a museum, towards them. With a smile he turned to her.  
„Please forgive that he had molested you. We'll be on our way again.“

„Wait!“, She called after them and ran to the boys before they could get out of reach.

Ten coughed again, collapsed and landed hard on the floor.  
Eleven knew that his former self was struggling more with the effects of re-regeneration than himself.

„I will call an ambulance!“  
„No“, the voice sounded weak, „no doctor.“

He looked up at her imploringly.  
„It's your decision“, she said and smiled, then asked that he be taken to a room where he could rest a bit.

Together with the other man they took him to one of the private rooms, which are not accessible to customers and put him there on a sofa.

„He's going to sleep for a few hours now“, the other noted, „just go back to your duties, I'll stay here until he wakes up.“

Again she looked to him, finally nodded and then left the room.

Immediately she was greeted outside by her mum, which surprised her very much, as Jackie came here only to pick her up every day after work, and most of the time, she also waited in front of the building.

„Mum? What are you doing here?“  
„You've forgotten your keys“, she offered her self in that moment, but paused when she noticed that her daughter seemed completely lost in thought.

„Rose? Something happened?“  
„He's here“, her voice was just a touch, as if she did not want to hear what she said herself.

Already as he walked towards her, she had the feeling that something was wrong here.

„It was probably just someone who was similar to him.“  
„Mum, he knew my name, the full name.“

Jackie looked at her daughter in shock now, then asked if he might be a madman who wanted to do something to her.

„I dont know. He is currently resting from a collapse. His friend is with him.“

„Nevertheless, I would be careful. Who knows what they are up to?“

There were footsteps that made the two women turn around.

„Are you feeling better?“  
„Yes, something“, he smiled, „thank you for taking care of me.“

She looked at the other, who only nodded.  
„We'll be on our way again.“

„Wait“, she held back the older man's sleeve so he looked questioningly down at her, then asked her to wait a moment and returned five minutes later.

„Here“, she handed him a pile of suits, „if the size does not fit, you can exchange it tomorrow.“

Out of the effect, he hugged her.  
„Rose, you're just fantastic, did somebody tell you that?“

She could not answer, so surprised was she by his gesture.  
When he noticed what he was doing right now, he immediately abandoned her and apologized. She did not know him at all, so what had he come up with?

„Alright“, she waved her off, nothing else had happened. But when she wanted to mention something, the two were already gone.

Strange people.

„But you experienced so much today, Miss Tyler?“  
She could only nod, had to agree with her boss.

„But that's why I'm not here. I'll be out tomorrow and I wanted to ask you if you could take responsibility.“

Rose just looked at her boss.  
„You can not be serious, sir.“

He smiled before reassuring her that he meant it too.  
Rose took a look around, this was not just a small shop on a side street.

„I do not know if I can do that.“  
„It will, Miss Tyler. And if you need help, then you can also contact the colleagues.“

„And why can not anyone take over from them?“  
„Because I recognized great potential in you, Rose Tyler“, he smiled.

Then he just went away. Rose looked confused after her boss. Sometimes he was a mystery to her.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„TARDIS!“ 

No matter how the second came here, Eleven had never been so happy to see her. He lovingly stroked the wood with his finger.  
„Did I tell you that you look much better than his?“

„Hey!“, It came from the background complaining, which was ignored. Ten just shrugged.

„What do you mean?“, He asked, „how is it going now?“  
Eleven did not know. He only knew that they were stuck here.

„First try on the suits“, he smiled before disappearing into his TARDIS.

Ten leaned against the wall a short time later in the control room of his TARDIS and closed his eyes.

The stack lay on the console, so he could take care of that later.

However, what shocked him equally and still surprised was the note that had fallen on the floor.

~I think I know you~

More was not written there. But how would she know him?

Ten sank down and rested his head on his knees. He was so pleased to see her again, but now there was this thought that every contact might not be so good.

In the middle of a brief flicker, a certain woman appeared in a certain room of the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2 - How to...

Chapter 2 - How to...

„Good morning, mum.“  
„Good morning to you too“, she heard a voice, but it was not her mother's  
Immediately, Rose was sitting in bed.  
„What the... Did you kidnap me ?! What do you think?“

Ten sat on the edge of the bed, keeping a respectful distance.  
„I did not kidnap you, Rose Tyler“, he sighed, „the TARDIS brought you here.“

Rose laughed. He had missed that laugh.  
„Yes sure! And who is this TARDIS?“  
„You are in her. This is your room that you inhabited when we were traveling together.“

Rose wanted to say something back when she remembered her dream.  
In this she traveled with the same man, but he was not 35 or so, as it seemed, she estimated him, but over 900 years.  
And they were in a blue telephone box called TARDIS.  
„Rose“, he spoke in the same voice he used dream, and she did not know why, but something about him made her decide to listen to him.

„I found the note yesterday, Rose. And yes, we've met before, but I can not tell you how and when it will happen.“

Ten now had her eyes fixed on her and she looked at him. That he had the desire to pull her, needs no explanation, but where did the wish come from? Yet none of them did anything.

„You can go home, Rose Tyler.“  
„Why do you always say my name?“  
„Because he pleases me“, he smiled, before the TARDIS jerked slightly.

„Sorry“, came the voice of Eleven, who was standing in the doorway a bit confused, „I wanted to ask you if we would like to explore the area for a while, but I see that's not a good time.“

Eleven started to turn around when Ten stopped him again.  
„We should bring Rose home, then we'll see.“  
Eleven agreed and Rose just wanted to get out of here.

Eleven chuckled as he saw Rose cling to Ten because of the cold.  
He could still remember his predecessor struggling to lose Rose when he finally lost her.

„Here, he warms a bit“, Ten put his coat partly around her shoulders, which they were both under. Actually, she should feel uncomfortable, but it was more of the opposite.

„Here I live“, Rose said finally, and the next moment he got a juicy slap.  
Ten held his left cheek, but smiled. Yes, that was Jackie Tyler as he knew her.

„Does it hurt a lot?“, Rose asked, putting her hand on his.  
He turned his over and for a moment held each other until he let her go.  
„It's alright. Thank you, Rose.“

In the meantime, Eleven Jackie had explained everything.  
„Ten is really nice, Mrs. Tyler.“  
„You can say that easily.“

They got into a kind of argument so they did not realize that the others were now entering the house. Ten accompanied her to her room and looked around.  
„And you live here?“  
„Still, but I intend to find myself a flat soon.“

If she had continued to travel with him, if all this had not happened ... He did not want to think about it.  
„Why do I trust you at all?“  
„I would like to tell you, but in the end you will not believe me anyway.“  
„I'm sitting here with a stranger who suddenly showed up, knows my name and has two heartbeats.“

With these words she came back to him, put her hand on his chest and finally nodded.  
„Two heartbeats. Is that some birth defect?“  
Ten looked at her in surprise. Then he smiled, the present rose seemed a little bolder.  
„How old are they?“  
„In human years? 35. In timelord years? 903... Although I'm not so sure. What ever.“

Rose just looked at him, then laughed: „If you are really 903, then probably no one will complain about 30 years age difference.“

Ten also laughed, „And you really think I'm 903?“  
„No, but I think you are really 35 years old. Well, you should be able to talk well with older people.“

The laughter of the two could be heard in the kitchen, where Eleven was drinking tea. Jackie threw a worried glance toward the ceiling several times.  
„You really do not have to worry“, Eleven took a sip, grinning slightly. The tea was really good.  
„You say so easy. What if he really does something to her?“  
„Believe me or not. He would never hurt anyone, at least not on purpose.“

So reassured was Jackie Tyler not, but the young man seemed so serious at that moment that a small part in her believed him.  
„For your age you are pretty grown up.“  
„When 29 grow up, thank you“, he smiled as Ten came down the stairs again.  
„We should go“, he said only, and something about his voice sounded different.  
„Now? I think it's just so cozy here.“  
„Yes, now“, he would not contradict.

„Rose fell asleep“, he now turned to Jackie, „Thanks for the hospitality and of course for the slap.“

Then he pulled Eleven with him, who could only say fast.

Jackie shook her head over the two strangers.

In the meantime, Eleven was talking about some TV series on the way, so Ten asked him to sit on a bench. So really Ten did not hear anyway anyway.

„...and then came in the episode yesterday...“

„Sweetie, sometimes you really do not know when to stop in front of the spoiler.“  
„You could have interrupted me before, River“, he replied, wanting to continue the story and finally realized who had just spoken to him.

„Wait, first, why are you here? And second, you do not have to...“

Eleven had now sat down next to her so that Ten could not keep up.

„So, again from the beginning. Who is she and before you know each other?“  
„We know each other from the future. She is the daughter of two good friends of mine and besides...“, the Eleventh Doctor paused so that Ten urged him to continue talking.

„River is my wife... Somehow. In the future... complicated thing, all that.“

Ten did not quite understand.  
His successor was married? Or will it be? Really complicated the whole.

„I'll go then!“, He got up with these words, „see you later.“

He really did not want to go back, but he needed some time for himself.

After all, he still did not understand the reason for his return.

It could not be because of Rose.

Wait, if Eleven and he are here, could it be that his predecessor was somewhere in the city? No, not guaranteed. Although London is a city where about 200 languages are spoken, but a third person who could just as Gallifreyisch as Eleven and he, that would be a bit too much of the good.

Ten came back to his TARDIS at some point, without him.  
The two TARDISSE were still standing side by side.

Ten said he could hear soft sounds from both of them, but he probably just imagined that.

„Oh, TARDIS“, he said softly, „is there really such a thing as back regeneration? A timelord can not exist twice in the same shape, two timelords certainly not and yet we are here. Even with me, the first recovery was not right, because I was not really dead.“

Of course the TARDIS did not answer, but she did not know what was behind it either.

She had talked to her other "l", but she, too, had no idea how it could be.

Yes, TARDISSE could talk via telepathy if they stood right next to each other.

Ten decided to take a walk outside, but he did not know where he really wanted to go.

And he still had not tried the suits. Also, no matter ... Besides, he could use more suits. Well, not really, since the TARDIS could produce almost anything, even suits, but he had to find some justification, if he appeared almost every day in the department store.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Why? Why? Why had she just agreed to take over the management of the little store here for a day? Well, her boss had to run the whole building, but still, this was not what she imagined for the rest of her life.

„Would you like to have a coffee with me?“

She had never swirled so fast. There he stood, again in that long coat and grinned. It could not be that she was so happy to see him again.

„What about your friend?“  
„Spending time with his wife... I think so.“

Rose opened her eyes. She would rather have expected that the man before her would be married. Somehow she was glad, but why?

She did not know him and yet there was always this feeling of having seen him once before. And that does not mean the dreams that have been coming back for some time.

No, there was that feeling it must have been somewhere else in another time.

„So?“, He asked, bringing her back from her thoughts. She saw that he held out his hand in her direction and she took her in her without thinking.  
She still did not know why, but something in her said that she really could trust him.

„So you come with me?“  
„As long as we stay close, like.“  
„Why that?“  
„I have the responsibility today, because I can not just stay away for a long time.“

Ten studied her. She was still so young, so how did her boss get the idea to give her such an important job?

He was about to mention something when he suddenly started coughing again.

„Doctor? What about you?“  
„Just the after-effects of a cold“, he smiled, „please do not worry about it.“

She knew he did not want her help, so she left it.  
„Thank you, Rose. You know, having two hearts makes it difficult to find a doctor who does not ask any questions.“

She just nodded, but a glance at the clock told her there was no time to go for another coffee.

„I'm really sorry to have to tell you that, but with the coffee it will unfortunately be nothing.“

„Rose?“, His voice had suddenly taken on a harsh tone, „please do me a favor: please stop with the sweetheart.“

She looked at him, felt her single heart beat faster, then shook her head. He had come out of nowhere, his buddy too, and she did not even know his name.

How should I call you ... you?“  
„Ten. It's just a nickname, but you would never pronounce my right one.“

She looked at him in amazement. What name could be unpronounceable?

„Rose?“  
„What? Oh yes, ten! Well, then I'll call you as well, Doctor.“

This time he just looked at her. Did she take her to call him Doctor? Did she realize it was the second time?

„I really have to move on“, she said, and opened her eyes when she found herself in a hug again.

„You're just wonderful, Rose Tyler. Did somebody tell you that?“

She shook her head, ignoring the feelings that lay dormant inside her. She just enjoyed the moment until he easily pushed her away.

„I wish you a nice time“, he gave her a kiss on the forehead with these words, turned and left.

It took a while for her to catch herself and continue normally.

During the day, her boss came back and asked if everything was alright.

„No big problems, Sir.“  
„I'm glad, Miss Tyler“, he smiled, „but the way I see it, you certainly have no interest in it, right?“

Rose just shook her head, she really did not have that. If she was honest, she found it rather boring. But she could hardly tell him that, could not she?

Ten, on the other hand, wandered around, wondering how stupid he could be to get so close to her again. That could not go well.

This time he did everything so that the way did not bring him back to the TARDIS.  
He did not want to cross his other self now, nor would he ask him questions.

Although, he could take a look at the interior of Elevens TARDIS, let's see what all this had changed. But what if he got a shock because of it?

*Doing*

That hurt. He is full of force, comes from it, if you go with the idea where else, against a wall.

Moment! That was not a wall! Carefully his hand felt, it was wood.

„Is it fun to touch strange things?“, Came a voice from behind him.

Slowly he turned around and faced a slightly older man.

„People“, he grumbled, „really do not know where to keep their hands off them.“

„You are a Gallifreyian?“  
„Right. Have you ever had anything to do with one?“

„No, I am also a Galifreyian!“

The other one just looked at him.  
„Right. You were two incarnations before me.“

Ten studied the man in front of him. This guy should he be? That could only be a joke.

„So you have a return regeneration behind you?“  
„Back... what?! No idea what you mean, kid.“

Ten understood. In front of him was the really "current" incarnation.

„Sorry, I ran against your TARDIS.“

„I would say, eyes on the road. You should also wear the glasses that you always have with you.“

Ten ignored the comment and mumbled something about getting back on his way.

If the man in front of him really should one day be the doctor, which could not possibly be, then he was afraid of the future.

Behind him he heard the well-known sound of the TARDIS, when it was traveling and knew, without turning around, that there was no one but him.

But something told him that maybe this will not be the only encounter.

*******

Twelve will play a role much later ...


	3. Chapter 3 - We are not alone

Chapter 3 - We are not alone

The next morning started like most ... Almost.

"I do not know how it could happen again, but welcome back, Rose Tyler."

Startled, she sat up and faced him again.  
"Doctor?" She murmured softly, "how am ..."  
"No idea. All I know is that you suddenly lay in my bed and clung to me. Did you have a nightmare? "

She had something? Rose just looked at him.  
"I think it was a nightmare," she finally replied, but the rest of the sentence she could not remember the content was a lie.  
Yet she knew that she would soon have to talk about it.

But how should she mention it to him when he is the main character in her dreams, tell?  
"Sorry, but I dream of you and that before we knew each other?"

If he did not think her crazy, she did not know what to do.

"Rose? Is everything ok?"  
Confused, she looked at him, completely absorbed in her thoughts.  
"What?"  
"You were probably somewhere else," he smirked before asking her to escort him outside.

"Do you have a phone here?"  
"Somewhere, yes. I rarely use it, "he smiled, promising to look for it from the depths of the TARDIS.

"Wait ... I have nothing to wear."

He just took her by the hand and pulled her along with him, never mind that she just had a t-shirt on, which was long enough.

"Here," Ten said after opening a door, "you'll find something in it."

Amazed, she looked around.

"Did that scarf belong to you there?"

He took him off the wall. How long ago was he wearing it?  
At that time he was on his fourth incarnation.

"Yes, that's mine."  
"Must have been pretty cold there."

Suddenly he looked quite thoughtful.  
Should he really tell her everything about himself?

He gently put the scarf around her on the grounds that it was cold outside.  
"I have not even gotten dressed, Doctor."

So slowly she would have to notice that she had called him that for the fourth time. But he did not want her to think something wrong about him.

"I'll wait outside," he smiled again before closing the door behind him. Rose looked after him, finally sighed and looked in the cupboard.

That did not exist! All her things were hanging here! Had he been with her after all? How else should this be all here?

"Doctor!" She called, "what are all my things doing here?"  
"Get dressed," he said from outside, "then I can explain everything to you."

Quickly she did it and then left the room. As he leaned against the wall, he did not notice her at first.  
So she could look at him more closely.

He looked like a human, but something told her he was not.  
"You're not a human!" She blurted out so he saw her, but instead of denying it, he only nodded and asked her to accompany him as he was about to take her home.

"It's too late for that anyway."  
"Why?"  
"Because I've been at work for half an hour. Well, I'll probably get fired anyway. "

Ten just looked at her, then wanted to know how she felt about it.

"I do not know," she admitted, "just because I have such a weird feeling that something is waiting for me today."

He put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Do not worry," he smiled, "if your boss is really mad, I'll fix it with him."

She did not want to believe that, but everything was better than not to appear.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

"It has never been too late, so you can not just kick it out!"

He rubbed his face and sighed briefly. How was he supposed to explain the reason behind it? And she would not believe him anyway.

"Listen, Miss Noble, I ..."  
"Do not come with excuses now, my ex-boyfriend and fast-husband had too much."

He got up and went to the window, looking outside. On the walk, he could barely make out how two people entered the building.

"I'm waiting!"  
"You would probably leave if I quit Rose?"  
Her answer was a nod.

At that moment, the office door opened and one, completely out of breath, Rose Tyler stood in the frame, asking him to stay.

The man behind her looked at him as if he knew him, which was not possible. He would certainly remember that if he had ever seen him before.

"I'll have to keep you," he smiled now, "which you owe to your colleague."

Besides, it's pretty illogical that only a few days ago he announced that he saw great potential in her and then quit her. That did not fit together somewhere.

In that case he had to mentally hit himself down for it.  
The two were standing close to each other now and Ten, who now took a quick look at the other person in the room, his breath caught for a moment.

"Donna Noble," he blurted out what everyone had to say.  
"How do you know her name?" Rose wanted to know now.

Good question. He looked at him, then pulled out his cellphone (which he had taken in anticipation this time) and then withdrew a little.

"There will be somebody right there. Either we clear it now or it will not end well. "

"Doctor?", Rose had turned and looked up at him now.  
"What exactly do you intend to do?"

Ten apologized to the others and just pulled them outside.

"I apologize for this before," he just whispered, laying his lips lightly on hers. He did not know how she would react.

But instead of just kicking him away, she remained motionless. He himself was not even sure what to do next.

Before they could go one step further, someone cleared his throat behind him.

"If you do not want spectators, then you better look for another place," laughed Eleven, which earned him embarrassed glances.

"So why should we come here?" River wanted to know.  
Ten only asked her to follow him.

When they were back in the office, all eyes fixed on him, he first asked Eleven if he noticed anything.

"Sure, there are three of us in the room at once."

"Right," nodded Ten, "for us it was the return-regeneration. But what was it about him? "

"Wait," Donna intervened, "what is actually being said here?"

The short-haired man sighed again before looking at everyone.

"The return regeneration takes place in each of us, but it should not be possible that we meet each other."

"Chris? What exactly...?"

Ten and Eleven looked at their predecessor. Why was he called Chris?

"Do not call me that, Donna Noble!" He hissed, "I just accepted the name so no questions would come up."

"They could have taken any name," she reminded him, "instead you called yourself Christopher E ..."

Before she could finish the sentence, he was with her and stared at her angrily.  
"Never say my full name," he hissed, but she stopped.  
"You still know that we are not alone in the room."

Eleven muttered something, but no one understood, except for River, who was standing right next to him, earning an elbow in his ribs.

"Ouch! What should that be? "  
"Sometimes you really forget that you have a thinking machine in there as well," she said, patting her head.

"Hey! And what was that for now? "

"That does not matter here!", Chris got loud and then turned to Ten.  
"When you died, what was your biggest wish at that moment?"

Ten took a deep breath before answering very softly, "I wanted to be with Rose."

And then he started to talk.  
Of the time with Rose, his pain when he first lost her. Of the time with Donna ... The feeling that his heart broke in tiny little particles when he lost her once again, this time finally, but he also hoped that she would be happy with his "twin". When he finally spoke to Martha, Rose asked him what her last name was.

"Jones," he answered.  
"If it's the person I think is her, then she's Mickey's girlfriend."

"So you're not with him?" Hope was heard in Tens's voice.  
"I ended the relationship when my dreams started. I could not continue to be with him while dreaming of another man. "

He smiled now, mumbling something, but since she did not quite understand, she asked him to repeat the words.

"I said ... Rose Tyler, I love you."

"Haaallooo! People! ", Eleven interposed," when you're done to soak up each other ... "

Ten just pushed him away and deepened the kiss.

Finally, Chris got up and pulled them apart.  
"Ending! I would suggest that Miss Tyler and Miss Noble go to work. "

And all but Donna left the office. She stopped in front of the desk.

"Is there anything else, Miss Noble?"  
"What did you mean by that, that you really are what your name is? And I will not leave this room until I get an answer from you. "

Chris sighed and turned completely to her now. He knew her well enough now to know that she really would not go before.

So he told of his true origins and that the other two were probably his next incarnations since he could not remember them.

And of course Donna Noble laughed. Who would believe such a story?

"So you really want to let me know that you are really an alien who looks just as mature as a human being? What's next? Do you want to show me your true form, which looks at me from four eyes and suddenly looks like a kraken? "

Chris paused before shaking his head, reminding her that there was still a lot to do.

Chris sighed when he was alone in the room again. This meeting should not have taken place.

But not all was said yet.  
He still had to explain a lot to his other incarnations.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Actually, he did not want to go now, but it would not be a good idea for him to keep distracting her from work.

"I'll pick you up tonight, okay?"

"Ten?", She looked up at him, "it would be better if we do not see each other for a while."

He nodded understandingly. No matter how strong his feelings were for her, he did not want to push her to anything.

"It's alright and should you end up back in the TARDIS, you can just sneak out."

She laughed briefly before embracing him quickly and then just walking away.  
He wanted to mention that gesture, but she was gone faster than he could react. Nevertheless, it was precisely this gesture that gave him courage and gave him hope for a common future.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

"Rarely seen such a stupid idiot. Does he really tell me that he is a truth not a human, but ... but ... "

"Gallifreyer?" Rose asked her questioningly, making Donna look confused.

"How do you know that word?"  
"He called it in one of my dreams. More precisely, he calls himself a Time Lord. "

Donna waved her hand, it was all too much for her. Instead, she said they'd rather go to work before more customers gazed wistfully at them for talking.

"Miss Noble!", Her boss called an hour later and sounded not very pleased.

"What is it this time?"

He held a letter in front of her. Fortunately, Rose had gone to another part of the store before.

"The delivery should be there today."  
"It's only 10:00, so she can still arrive during the day. Do not give me the reason for your bad mood! "

"You're the reason for my lousy mood !!", he yelled at her and just left before she could ask him more questions.

"I said the guy is stupid," she said.

"You do not seem to understand you very well," Rose said, returning to her colleague.

"That's still exaggerated. The fact that I have not pushed him out of a window is close to a miracle. "

Rose just shook her head, struggling to hide the grin, and then took over the cash register where a snake had already formed.

The package did come in the afternoon, but there was no sign of the boss. Anyway, she put it in his office.

Funny, her boss was not present and yet his computer was running.  
No matter. She was about to drive him down when she noticed the strange signs. Someone had to have a thing for circles.

"That's Gallifreyish," came a voice from behind her and Donna turned around. But instead of being embarrassed, which would not suit her anyway, she asked him why it was not easy in English.

"Sometimes it's good to be able to speak a language that nobody else speaks. And I will not tell what's there. "

He just pushed her away and turned on the computer, which was already off, back on.

"You are still here ?!"  
"And you could just learn to be a little friendlier."  
"If you lead the class, I prefer to stay away."

"Would probably be better that way, you scare me otherwise the other participants."

He finally just looked at the closed door.

*******

The E with Chris' name is a nod to a surname, but it's never pronounced.


	4. Chapter 4 - Entertainments

Chapter 4 - Entertainments

„Knock, knock!“

Grinning Eleven stood in the doorway, whereupon Chris looked up, not really excited.  
„I thought we would get to know each other a little bit better. I mean, I know all about you, since I came after that, but you know nothing about me.“

Chris groaned annoyed. Could the guy really talk without dot and comma? Besides, he did not want to spend more time with his other selves than was necessary.  
Even if a voice whispered to him, this would hardly be possible.

„I have a lot to do here.“  
„Come on, Nine...“  
„Nine?“  
„Yeah, at least you were the ninth incarnation. I'm Eleven and the other with the long coat is Ten. Although he was just as unenthusiastic as you at first.“

Chris grimaced before sending him out of the office.

„At some point I'm ready to leave without a trace“, he mumbled into the silence.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Ten had brought his TARDIS close to the house where Rose lived with her mum. The explanation behind it was simple. If she lands in his TARDIS overnight, all she has to do is cross the street to be at home.

The only problem was that she landed back in his bed the second time and did not see where she was until the morning he woke her up after four hours of sleep.

„Good morning“, he grinned, causing her to look at him confused at first.

„How am I...“  
„Guess the TARDIS has something against me sleeping alone.“

„TARDIS? That's right, this telephone box.“

The next moment a strong rumble went through the room.  
„I think you hurt her very much.“

Ten looked at Rose as if expecting an apology from her. Sighing, she surrendered to her fate and said that she had not meant it that way.

The TARDIS made a satisfied sound. And somewhere you had to understand her too.

She missed every Doctor and his companions, even Jack Harkness, who did not even dare to flirt with her.

Which of course had annoyed her very much.

But that between Rose and the Doctor was probably more important.

She remembered a conversation with her other self. This had followed her after all, since Ten yes Eleven had told of his plan. It all happened last night.

But back to the essential.

The conversation was about how to finally bring the Doctor (Ten) and Rose together. Because now there was no reason that they could not start a relationship.

However, both do not seem to be sure yet, even though Ten skilfully dubbed it.

But the reason this fear exists is different for everyone.

~ Maybe I should lock the doors so no one can get out of them. ~

>Comes to you very early.<

~ Hey! The fact is just ... ~

They were interrupted by an all-familiar sound.

~ That will not please someone very much. ~

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

As a matter of fact.

When Nine (why was he just starting to get used to that nickname?) Tried to open the door to his TARDIS, the key fell out of his hand as he realized that there was no longer a blue emergency cell here.

Not only that the whole day shit has expired, no, now she had to be gone too.

Now he would prefer to lean against it somewhere, but there was nothing here except meadow.

And it did not matter to him if he just stood still. He had to find her as soon as possible and hope that everything will be alright.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Where is the third TARDIS coming from?“

Ten looked questioningly at Rose, then at the front. Really, next to his and that of Eleven stood one more.

„I guess it's the one from my predecessor.“  
„Yes, but how does she get here?“

Good question, very good question.

„Your boss will hardly be in the office, right?“

„I do not think so. But I have his private number, just for emergencies.“

„Good, then I'll call him.“

After he was done and Chris was around, fortunately, it was just waiting.

So they sat down in front of his TARDIS and waited.

„If I had thought that she would be here“, he came running to meet them.

„And you knew, of course, where this "here" is“, Ten stood up while Nine tried to open the door to his TARDIS.

„You never told me you belonged to them.“

Chris dropped his hand down now.

„For a very simple reason. They would have believed me as little as Donna did.“

Ten and Rose looked up, not because of what Nine had just mentioned, but because Eleven was looking at them.

„I've been pretty loud.“  
„I would say yes, sorry, but I can not apologize to myself“, was Nine's sarcastic comment.

„Anyway, so what's being discussed here?“  
„Turn around“, Ten said, which Eleven did. Finally he disappeared back into his TARDIS and came out shortly thereafter, holding something in his hand.

When he was done, Nine, Ten and Eleven were standing at the three TARDISs.

Nine and Ten looked at each other first, their gaze saying everything before turning to him.

„And what's that good for?“  
„Simply Ten. So we do not end up in the wrong TARDIS all the time.“

Nine clapped her hand over her forehead.  
„Naturally! That I did not immediately come to that. At least that's how I remember my nickname.“

„Nicknames?!“, Ten and Eleven looked at him confused.  
„Already forgotten, tot? That's what you yourself called me.“

"I'm not a tot. And besides, I do not wear sand shoes as he does. "

„Hey! These are not sand shoes!“

„Really?“, Chris looks at it with a slightly assessing look.  
„Not important either. Well, it looks like I have to live next to you.“

If the three TARDISse had been able to do so, they would have given themselves a high-five at that moment.

„It's great, so I can talk to myself, without getting stupid eyes for it.“

Ten just sighed while Nine rolled her eyes slightly. That could really be something else.

„I have to go then. Miss Tyler, you can take today's day off.“

And before she could reply, he was already gone.

Amazed, the others looked after him.

„I'll take you home then“, Ten finally said when Eleven had already disappeared in his TARDIS.

However, that was not such a good idea, because when Jackie Tyler had opened the door, Ten was there the next moment with aching cheek. Such a slap really hurt.

„Mum, it was not his fault.“  
„And why does he bring you home just now?“

„It's not very nice to beat people without giving them a chance to explain it“, Ten said while Rose looked at him worriedly.

„Does it hurt a lot?“  
„Not more than last time. Your mom is really on it!“

„I have to pay attention to who comes too close to my daughter.“

Ten asked Rose to go in, which she did after a short break. Shortly she hugged him and then was already gone.

„Would you like to come in for a tea?“, Jackie asked after a few minutes, and the doctor's brown eyes lit up. He was always available for tea.

After sitting in the kitchen with a cup in front of her, she asked him what he really wanted from Rose.

„I know you worry about your daughter, Jackie. After all, she's the only thing left over from her husband.“

Jackie just looked at him.

„The accident was in all newspapers at the time. I was only 17 years old at the time, your daughter only two...“

Jackie was looking at him now, she'd thought him younger.

„I did not think you would remember that. After all, a few years have passed since then.“

He sighed and took a sip of the tea before continuing, „I was there then, but I could not do anything, the shock was just too deep. I am sorry! If I had not been such a coward, then...“

„My husband died on the spot. Even you could not have done anything about it. Nevertheless, thanks for telling me about it.“

It was true that he was there at the time, not as a teenager, but ... He did not want to think about it.

"Here, I thought you could handle something."

„Bananas!“, His eyes beaming, „that's wonderful. I love bananas!“

„Funny, but that's how Roses' boss reacted when Rose invited him to dinner. Nice guy, but a bit grumpy.“

Ten smiled after eating one of the bananas.  
„You must not be angry about that, he has always been like that.“  
„You know him?“  
„Oh, very good indeed. We used to go to the same school, he was just a few classes above me, he impressed the girls with his grin, but he rather thought he was not looking for a girlfriend. He is not what you think now, but rather a loner.“

Jackie Tyler nodded.  
„Rose is up in her room if you want to see her.“

„Thanks, but I offered to let her come to me. I do not want to push her to anything.“

„You love her very much, do not you?“

He nodded as his gaze wandered around. Yes, he did. He had already done that in his previous form, but that seemed to have been at another time.

„And where do you live, if I may ask.“

„You may, but you must promise me not to tell anyone, since it is still in the testing phase.“

„Better not. Otherwise, I'll slip out something about my girlfriends.“

He laughed briefly before he finished the tea and got up.  
„Thank you, but now I should really go.“

Jackie raised a hand ... and pulled him into a hug. That he was surprised about it, you could see.

„Tell your mate with the bow tie he's invited to dinner for the weekend. Of course you too and Christopher comes every now and then over.“

„I'll do it, hoping you do not mind that Eleven's wife accompanies him.“

Jackie looked at him now.  
„Well, I would have expected you to be married.“

Ten, who now took his coat, shook his head slightly.  
„There's only Rose for me, I assure you.“

She could see in his eyes that he meant it the way he said it.

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„I'll see if I can find the time, Mrs. Tyler“, Nine looked at the calendar. Of course, he had been invited to the Tylers several times, but this time he would feel a little out of place.

After hanging up, he decided to go downstairs. Even from afar he could hear someone yelling the whole department store together.

Chris stopped on the stairs and watched for a while while other customers passed him.

For a while it was only in the discussion, until the man suddenly took out and slammed.

Blood dripped to the floor, but she did not pay attention. So far, she had held back, several times offered him to order the goods he wanted.

„Shut up, bitch! When I'm here, the stuff has to be here too.“

Chris had come closer, but still held back.

„To order? And what if I needed it tomorrow?“

She held a handkerchief, which had kindly handed her another customer, to the nose.

„Then you should have been there sooner. We can not see clairvoyance, after all.“

Before he could get another blow, he was grabbed from behind.

Angry, he turned around and could see in ice-blue eyes, which looked even colder at that moment.

„I'd suggest you leave us now“, his "friendly" voice did not fit his mood at all, but it did not bother him if he became conspicuous now.

„Force me!“

Nine did not hesitate, but beckoned to two security guards to handle the small problem. Of course, the man got house ban and that was true for the whole building.

„Thank you.“  
„Not for this. I'll drive you to the hospital.“

„Um, that does not have to be.“  
„Her nose could be broken, Miss Noble. As exhausting as you can sometimes be, I do not want anything to happen to one of my employees.“

„If someone is exhausting, then you are.“

He did not say anything now, just pushed her toward the exit. He knew that the other employees would keep everything running.

„I can still go alone!“  
„Then do it!“  
"I would like to, but you will not let me go!"

Now he stopped and turned her towards him.  
„Bloody hell! I'm worried about you, Donna. The guy had done you so much more than a broken nose.“

„She'll be fine after this blow... Ouch, tell me, will you?!“

He had tapped it with his forefinger. Somehow he was suddenly changed. Wait, had he just called her by her first name?

Certainly not! If he ever did, then the universe would be on the brink of complete destruction.

„We're going to the hospital now and I do not want to hear anything there.“

Likewise, he could have asked a hedgehog to take off his spines. She was talking all the time.

At some point he stopped, pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.  
He ignored the horn concert behind them.

„Are you going to be quiet until we get there?“  
He received no answer and that told him everything. Satisfied, he drove on.

He had to admit, however, that he had not kissed her to silence her.

But this would not be such a good idea.

And so he would do anything to just forget the moment.


	5. Chapter 5 - Just a Gallifreyan

Chapter 5 - Just a Gallifreyan

He stopped in front of the hospital and was about to get out when she told him she could do the rest on her own. Instead of responding, he just shook his head.  
Shortly thereafter, both entered the building and Chris headed directly to the front desk.

„Hello!“, He greeted the young woman somewhat unruly, „my girlfriend probably has a broken nose. Can a doctor look at that?“

My what? She looked at him from the side, wondering if he was all right. First this kiss on the way here, which she still did not know how to judge him and now that.

In the year she knew him, she had never really gotten to know him. Well, he was her boss, she did not have to.

„Please take space. In a few minutes you will be called.“

Donna thanked Chris as he threw a warning glance at the other men in the waiting room.

„Are you jealous?“  
„Yes, I am“, he answered directly, „but this is not the place to sort it out.“

They were silent until they were finally called. And of course he did not wait outside.

„Well, if I...“, the doctor looked up and then frowned. „Well, you have a friend, you could have told me yesterday at our chance meeting.“

She wanted to say something when he intervened.  
„She really did not tell you anything about it?“  
„No word“, the older man shook his hand, „Wilfred Mott, you can call me Wilf.“  
„Chris“, he replied, which did not seem to bother his counterpart.

„It's not bad, just a slightly bleeding nose.“

He examined her and then shook his head.  
„Your friend did the right thing by bringing you here. She is broken.“

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the younger man clenching his hands into fists. Something told him that they were not as close as they told him.

„I'll send you to a colleague to give it a shot. You, Chris, I would like to ask you to stay.“

Although he did not know what exactly it was all about, he merely nodded and then sat down on a chair.

„Are not really with her.“  
„Yes“, why lie when it was true.  
„But you wish it. And do not deny it. I may be old, but I still have a good knowledge of human nature.“

Chris sighed, „She would not want to start on me anyway, not after she finds out who I really am. May I?“

Chris took the stethoscope and held it to his chest so that the doctor put the "earphones" in his ears and then looked up when he heard the double heartbeat.

„I am or was a Timelord, from the planet Gallifrey, which is no more. My true age is over 900...“

He returned the stethoscope and sighed.

„There are also people with two hearts ... But very few, and most of the time, it's just that one of them works.“

„Does this know the doctor you're with, Chris?“  
„Do you really think I would go to doctors knowing what my life will be like? It would be quickly found out what I really am: an alien!“

Chris looked at the floor. He did not want to get loud, but sometimes things did not change.

„If you should have something, then you're welcome to come to me“, Wilf offered.

„Thanks“, he smiled, then got serious again when the door opened.

"Took a long time."  
"Something like that does not work in five minutes," she handed him the envelope with the x-rays to him, since he was just cheap, which he then passed on.

"Ah very good. It definitely has to heal for a few weeks. "

Chris looked at her with a look as if to say, "No stupid things in time."

"Like I'm so stupid," she answered loudly.  
Chris returned her gaze, but somehow she felt for the first time reading anything but anger.

Could it be that his feelings towards her were real. That he really meant it and it was not just said that way?

„I'd like to talk to her alone, if you do not mind, Chris.“

Did not do it. He would be in the waiting area.  
Before he left, he leaned forward: „And yes, no other men annoy.“

With these words he left the treatment room.

„A rather strange guy“, Wilf shook his head, „so he's supposed to be the head of a whole department store? I did not expect. Is not that more... Well, to be honest, I do not know how it could be otherwise.“

Meanwhile, Chris had stood in the waiting area by the window and let his eyes wander around. Although there was nothing interesting to watch here, he did not have the nerve to talk to some people.

Although ... He might scare some here if he betrayed his true age: 902.  
Oh, no one would believe him anyway.

„We can then.“  
„Good“, he said, not wanting to spend more time than usual.

„And do not forget, Chris. You can come to me at any time if there should be something.“

He only nodded, then followed her outside.

„OK. What was that all the time?“, She wanted to know when they were more or less alone.

„Nothing of importance. Just forget it, Miss Noble.“

„Forget it! Sometimes you are a mystery to me.“  
„Maybe because I'm a Gallifreyan and not a human?“  
„That does not matter in the case.“

He shook his head slightly, but did not say anything, just kept going. By now it all seemed like a stupid idea to him. He had to be really stupid to want to hope for anything.

„Take care that you do not look forward to work over the next few days. I will continue to pay you the earnings.“

„Because of a broken nose, I'm not going to go lounging. I'll be up there tomorrow morning.“

He wanted to say something else, then shrugged. Instead, he invited her to Rose's mother on Saturday.  
„You probably do not feel like sitting there all by yourself while everyone else is having fun.“

Christopher nodded briefly. He had never thought much of lying to others, if that's the truth.

„See you tomorrow“, she said, then went her own way, leaving him slightly puzzled. She knew he was not human. She was also aware that his feelings towards her were genuine and yet she treated him just as before.

Maybe he should not even think about it, but rather leave things as they are.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„We should look for a job“, Eleven said as he entered Tens TARDIS. He only looked up briefly before turning back to his laptop.

„Since when do you have that?“  
„Did you buy it yesterday“, he answered, not looking up from his actions, „is your wife in town? We're invited to dinner at the Tylers on Saturday.“

„Yes she is. Take part in any conference where there are excavations of historical sites in the city. That's how she told me. I did not really listen.“

Ten smiled, „Did you ever really do it?“  
„No idea. Why was I even invited?“  
„Do not ask. Christopher will be there, too, but as I understand it, he has done so many times.“

Eleven just shrugged.

„I'll let River know“, he said, „but do not tear my head off when she does not have time.“

Ten just smiled. Because, to be honest with the truth as long as he could be with Rose, he did not care who else was there.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

They called him 'The Lonely', a middle-aged man who was in the same place every day playing the guitar, giving back a melody that was so sad that the people standing around him felt tears in their eyes.

„It sounds very nice“, someone spoke to him, „and just as sad.“

He paused and looked up. The girl in front of him could not have been older than 20 and yet she resembled the person who sometimes flared before his inner eyes.

„Thanks“, he said, wishing at the same time that he was alone again, only with his guitar and a pain he just could not understand because he did not know which source he had.

Back in his own world, he kept playing until night finally came and he decided to return to the hotel. He did not want to stay in the city very long.

When he looked up, he could still see the girl who had approached him a few hours ago.

„Should not you already be home?“, He snarled at her, furious that she was still here.  
Startled, she looked at her watch. She had totally forgotten the time.

„Damn it! That will not please Rose!“

He had no time to say anything since she was already gone. And he could not care less.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

She was completely out of breath and although it was past 8pm, she hoped not to be late.

After she had rung a guy with a crazy hairstyle and a big smile opened the door.  
„You have to be Clara, right? I'm Ten.“  
„Yes, I am ... is Ten your real name?“

„Come on in“, he tried to distract from the topic, „Rose! She is there!“

Immediately she came into the hall and the two greeted each other friendly.

„What has kept you so long?“  
„I forgot the time.“  
„Do not you have to bring a suitcase with you?“, Ten asked when she suddenly looked around.

She must have forgotten him with him and how big was the chance he still stood there.

Nevertheless, they drove to the place, but as expected, there was nothing there.

„Did you have something important in it?“  
„Everything“, she whispered before returning. Rose wanted to report the suitcase missing, but Ten said it would not matter to the couple of hours.

„You should go to bed immediately.“

Clara just nodded as she walked into the guest room and closed the door behind her. Falling down on bed, only the blanket seemed to get their attention.  
Anyhow, until she noticed the figure sitting on her windowsill.

„You better take care of your things!“  
„How the hell did you get here?“  
„On foot. Amazed myself how well I'm still traveling with 2000 years.“

„2000?“, She laughed, "l„They look more like mid-40s.“  
„47, to be exact. Oh yes, your suitcase is down.“  
„Then why did not you bring him up with you?“

He smiled now but did not answer but swung out of the open window. The next moment a paper plane landed on the bed.

Tears are not yours even though it's not easy to lose someone, see you, Impossible Girl. "

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Saturday came quickly and it was decided, despite the fact that it was winter, to sit outside on the balcony.

But who was still missing was Chris.

„Did he suddenly feel scared to come?“, Ten asked.  
Donna said to him, „tell me something about the great love and...“, she screamed as she pulled someone from behind. Immediately she stepped on the person's foot.

„Ouch! You want to be a little more affectionate and get punished“, his voice sounded, settling on a chair and rubbing his bad foot.

„Does it hurt a lot?“  
„Something. I should have known it was a mistake to scare you.“

„A little too late“, grinned Matt, but he was ignored.

„Looks like everyone is here... Oh“, Christopher approached a young woman he did not know yet.  
„Fine...“, he suddenly stopped, „to see you again? I have a Deja Vu somehow. No matter, nice to meet you. I'm Chris, just call me Nine.“

„What's wrong with him?“  
„Honestly, Jackie“, Ten looked at her, „we wonder. Nine, what's wrong with you?“

The older one grinned broadly, „I do not know, honestly. I just think that I should be happy.“

„Then I can retire calmly.“  
„I love you, Donna. You know that, right?“  
„I'm not sure I believe you...“, he kissed her quickly, „...shall.“

„What is ... Oh, forget it.“

The food was wonderful, although Jackie's cooking left a lot to be desired.

„I've also poisoned your food for you“, she joked as she put down Christopher's plate.  
„Thanks, just because I'm a vegetarian, I do not want to be left out.“

Eleven was always joking or at least trying it.

Only Clara Oswald had pulled back a little and was thinking about something when she suddenly hit something on the head. She looked down in surprise as she rubbed her head.

~In ten years' time, come to the place where we saw each other for the first time a few days ago. I know that now you are wondering what that is supposed to mean, but believe me, at the time you will understand.~

***********

This ends the year 2006. (Everything took place during the winter of January to March. (Two months can be quite long.)

We are making a leap in time from ten years to 2016. A long time, I know ... :-)

Until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Why are there memories?

Chapter 6 - Why are there memories?

Ten years later ...

„You really want to give up your job?“  
Christopher nodded. He and Donna were married to num for seven years and he did not want to feel constantly that he spent too little time with her. Had she accepted a different job a few years ago and in the meantime she has already been appointed vice-boss.

„I thought it was time. Rose will be able to continue the business well and since her fiancé now and then needs new suits, he will be there more often.“

She only nodded. He got up and went to her.  
„You know that I should be ten years older, but it's only five in appearance. And since no one of us can say when we die Gallifreyer. And I have a lot in mind.“

She smiled now. He was right. Before Christopher, David and Matthew were allowed to return, as the latter two now call their nicknames Ten and Eleven, they were one body and yet different. And they should not exist at the same time.

But now it was different. There were no more problems when there was a multi-doctor meeting, everything was fine.

„So you do not mind that I really stop?“  
„I will play to you now how understanding I am and later complain to my friends about how lazy my husband is.“

He laughed: „Then I know...“

„Mum, Dad?“, It shouted out the hall, followed by footsteps running into the living room.

„Sorry, but he is really a fast boy.“

Clara Oswald has always had problems stopping the young tomboy. The young teacher, who teaches at the Coal Hill Scool, sometimes picked up the kid from the kindergarten.

„He's half Gallifreyian. I will talk to him.“  
Nine asked his son to go into the room. Donna offered her a tea in the meantime.

„Still those funny memories?“  
„Yes and I do not know what to do. I have only seen him twice and yet it seems that I know him much longer. Besides, he should be 56 now. And no, he will hardly be a Gallifreyian. Besides, I'm with Danny.“

„And I was in love with Rose, but before my return!“, Christopher interrupted as he came back into the living room with his son, „what does that mean? Otherwise you are not like that, but rather an impossible Girl.“

She looked at him: „What did you just call me?“  
„Impossible Girl.“

Clara shook her head. That could not be. That's what he used to call her. What are those memories that constantly tormented her?

„I have to go. Tell the kid he should behave.“

And before anyone could reply, she was already gone.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

He was here every day playing the one tune and sang in his head the song he wrote to it. Maybe not the best, but he did not care.

Now that time has long since come to be together, he wanted nothing more than that. On the day he suddenly remembered her, the Tardis told him about the possibility of re-regeneration. He did not know why, but since he would die soon, he kept repeating a name.

He finally landed in January 2006, but instead of showing himself to others, he stayed behind for the last ten years. One of them, he called himself Ten, stopped by every now and then, stopped and looked at him as if to tell him he was welcome.

He was here again today.

„Clara suffers“, he said for the first time today, „she suffers and does not even know it has anything to do with you.“  
„I offered her then, that she should come here. And does she do it? No!“

Ten was silent.

„I just... I do not care. She's with this P.E guy anyway...“  
„And Rose was with Mickey before I stepped into her life again, or the first time.“

The older man got up and just walked past him.  
„She loves you, even if she does not know or recognize it!“  
„Can you just shut up! What about the guy who was constantly apologizing for anything.“

„It does not exist anymore, excuse me, please.“

He rolled his eyes slightly before passing him.  
„Tell her she has another week left. After that I will be gone.“

David was left alone when he left a few minutes later. He knew he should do something. Because the truth of why they are all here, the doctors who were after the time war, was more complicated than expected.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Can we talk?“, Danny Pink went into the school break room. She knew what was to come now. In the last few weeks she has distanced herself more and more from him and he knew that the gap would get bigger and bigger.

„I'm sorry“, she murmured, „it's just... I feel like I'm cheating on someone when we're together!“  
„So you're dating someone else?“

She just looked at him before shaking her head.  
„I'm not with anyone, it's just ... I love him! I have no idea why I feel that way and if I've met him before, but I love him. A stranger who may not even exist.“  
„Well, if you've found your fantasy friend, let me know so I can congratulate you!“

He threw the door behind him.

„So I'm your ''fantasy friend''?“, A mocking voice from the window sill sounded so that she jumped back in shock.  
„What the ... are you crazy?!“

The Silver Fox, which had barely changed in the last decade, grinned.  
„You look older. And still... do not you think you should fly away again?“

She was not allowed to lose control. He also stayed here without permission. But instead of doing so, he just grinned and jumped all the way into the room.

„If someone comes in, I'll drive him away, do not worry about that. So Clara Oswald, what excuse is there that you have not been there yet?“

„I just did not have time!“  
„Every day? Did you have to work overtime?“  
„I have to go back to class“, were her words before she just walked past him.

He noticed, however, that someone had secretly listened to the door and made the decision to take care of the troublemaker.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Hey“, Courtney Woods burst into the room, „I just saw Miss Oswald with such a strange guy!“  
„Maybe an acquaintance.“  
„Oh no, I do not think so much... I saw them kissing“, a small white lie may well be allowed, „And the guy was at least 30 years older.“

The reaction went from disgust, disinterest to understanding. One of the boys even mentioned that they only found it repugnant because they knew it. Otherwise they would not care.

Nevertheless, Woods insisted on writing "Our Teaher loves a Sugerdaddy" on the blackboard.

„Two mistakes in such a simple sentence?“, Came a voice from the window sill, „but that will be doubly displeasing to your teacher.“  
He simply sat there, leaning his back against the frame and looking into the rows.

„A bunch of pudding brains who think they can control others. Well, you are young, so do not know everything yet. Oh, look at one, I think the lesson starts.“

She decided to ignore him and instead inform Mr. Armitage, who came immediately.

But the result was different than she had expected.

„I see you have already met our new janitor?“

Clara's eyes became huge, it seemed they were being pumped full of air. He was standing in front of her now, holding up the employment contract so she could see him.

„So I am officially employed here.“  
„Nice. Now get out of here so I can start teaching!“  
„Pity. I thought that I would get a free tour of you.“  
„You can go around the desk here and then out.“  
„What? Not more?“

She pushed him to the door and then lowered her voice.  
„Do not make me do something I could regret later.“  
„You would never do that. See you later, Impossible Girl.“

He was gone before she could reply. But instead of first forgetting what just happened, she now noticed the words on the blackboard for the first time. She was so upset about what happened just that she had the class write a test. Several protested, saying that it was Wood's fault, but she ignored them.

„Here's the rest of the lesson!“, She stood up, „behave yourself, especially you, Courtney Woods.“

In the corridor she met other teachers and students, but she did not pay any attention to her until she suddenly grabbed someone by the arm and dragged her into a room where he sat her down on a couch.

„What is wrong with you?“  
„I should ask you, Clara? Ten years ago, I asked you to visit me one day at the place where I was staying every day. If only you had been there to tell me that I should leave you alone, then I would have done it. But you did not come. You just stayed away.“

She thought of the words Rose once said to her, that she had a strange feeling that she knew David when she saw him for the first time. And that's exactly how it was here? It felt like she had left him alone sometime, not voluntarily and yet with her own will.

„I do not know why I should explain my reasons to you.“

„True, but you have no right to leave me in the dark. I had hoped so hopefully that you would know who I am, that your memories would return in the last ten years, but they did not and never would.“  
He went to the window and leaned back against it.  
„When the TARDIS told me there was a way to go where you want to be, I whispered your name without knowing who you were. I knew you and I did not know you. It was like I just invented you in my head. God, I wanted in the bar... I wanted to kiss you, more than anything else. You were a stranger to me and yet I wanted it.“

She just looked at him and he knew what she was thinking. That he is not quite right in the head. And yet there was another feeling.  
One of the familiarity and the... She felt attracted to him! That could, should and should not be.

„You should be 56 now.“  
„Well over 2000“, he corrected.  
„Does not matter. In any case, you are too old for me anyway.“  
Who was she kidding? In truth, she always found older men a bit more archetective, but who could she tell?  
Most would not understand.

She noticed that his hair color was still that silver. Would not it be more that it would have changed in recent years? Anyway, he saw... "Stop thinking about it!"

„I'll go to work again. You will not need help to rest.“

„Stay“, she called after him, so that he suddenly stopped.  
„Shall I read you a good night story and cover you afterwards?“  
„I just do not want to be alone now. Can you understand this?“  
He nodded and settled on the edge of the sofa.  
„If you want, I can teach a certain student a lesson.“  
She sat up straight and smiled, „I do not think it would help... what's going on?“

„I missed that smile. I missed you so much.“

She just looked at him in surprise. He did not know her at all.

„I love you!“, Suddenly burst out of him, „I've always loved you, even when I did not know who you were. When you were just a memory in my mind that I could not quite understand, to arrange.“

Shocked, she suddenly sat up, but before she could reply, he was asked to help over the radio.  
„I'm on my way immediately“, he confirmed. „Some pudding brains damaged the mats in the gym.“  
She nodded, trying to hide the disappointment he had to go.  
„Take a break.“

He leaned toward her and whispered the following words in her ear: „She's an impossible girl and designed my world.“

„What?“

„Just come around 5 o'clock today to the place where I asked you back then.“


	7. Chapter 7 - A Song for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the song Twelve is singing for Clara in the beginning, I apologize if he is not quite as good as he should be.
> 
> Although I can provisionally think up songs in my head, but they are written down then probably not so good.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that I managed it well anyway and that's why no one is mad at me. 🙂

Chapter 7 - A Song for you

She knew that she had to live up to her promise today and was on her way to the place where she met him for the first time (and yet not).

Even from afar, she could hear the music, but there was not only an electric guitar, but also heard something that sounded like a piano or keyboard, as well as instruments that can be heard more in orchestras and of course drums.

He did not really ... No, he did. He was ahead with his electric guitar, two other people next to him, a young woman with a keyboard, a middle-aged man with a bass guitar, and behind that a truly mighty orchestra.

If she counted correctly, that was about 20 people. Now she also saw who was on the drums, but apart from HIM, all the others were completely unknown to her.

His gaze turned to her and he smiled as he realized she was really here.  
And in the next moment the song started.

~ She was an impossible girl and designed my world.  
Her name was unknown to me for a long time, only sometimes I saw it in front of me.

Like a friend of fantasy, when a small child found no one else.  
But all the truth in the heart of it, because some things are predicted in advance.

She was an impossible girl, always looking ahead. It was there for everyone, but so much more for me. ~

She had never expected that he would be capable of such a thing, but she also had to admit that his music was always in their favor in the past, even if it did not work that way.

~ She was an impossible girl, always looking ahead. It was there for everyone, but so much more for me. Only if this can really understand?

I know that i'm no longer a timelord, all this was going with the return regeneration there. But it does not change my feelings for you.

She was an impossible girl, always looking ahead. It was there for everyone, but so much more for me. ~

She did not want to believe it, but now that he was back with her, where they might spend many years together, it seemed so unreal. Could she really be so lucky, was the time so gracious to her that she gave them a second chance?

~ She was an impossible girl, always looking ahead. It was there for everyone, but so much more for me.  
You want to be my impossible girl forever, no matter how short the time is.

Because you always remember what I said: I have a duty of care for you. The truth only you know.~

He put his electric guitar aside and went to her.  
She could not react as fast as he'd picked her up and just spun around in the air. She had the feeling she had experienced something similar before, and yet this experience never took place from this time perspective.

„I have never seen anyone so happy for their father.“  
„I do not think they are related.“  
„Well, what else should it be?“  
„Did not you hear the song? He is neither her father nor her uncle or any other relative. I have to know it eventually. He's in love with her.“

The other person was gasping for breath, saying something about it being abnormal and forcing the young woman to do so.

„Sure, that's what I'm doing with my fiancee, by the way, she's about 15 years younger than me, that's always a pleasure.“

The next moment he simply let the person stand and went to the others.

„We should go. There seem to be people here who have a problem with it.“

„We heard you, Ten. Why did not you tell about Eleven and River?“

„Did not want to be responsible for a heart attack, Clara. Come, let us go.“  
„To your TARDIS?“, Peter wanted to know, but David only shook his head. He had something else in mind.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

„Want a little trip?“  
„Depends on where you want to go.“  
„Ten just called. He said that we should meet at our TARDISSEN. It is very important.“  
Donna looked at her husband, confused. She could not imagine anything that really needed so much hurry.  
„We will hopefully take Raynar with us.“  
„I thought we could stun him for the next few hours“, his expression remained so neutral that she had the fear, he meant it. Then, when he finally started to grin, she knew what was going on.  
„Thanks, you scared me.“  
„I'm here for that. I'll get the kid. We have to be there in about an hour.“

Rayn had slept so far, but when she opened to his kids bedroom, he was suddenly wide awake. His father kept forgetting that his son was half a Gallifreyan.  
And yet he needed more sleep than his father ever did.  
„Dad, what is it?“

„We have an appointment with the others, so dress, please, so we can be on our way in ten minutes.“

The boy just nodded and jumped out of bed.  
He would be ready in two minutes. He knew him after all.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„I'm not sure if it's really a good idea to show ourselves in public.“  
„You even told me in public that you're in love with me, so what's the problem now?“  
„Do not you notice what looks are being directed at us?“  
„No, it does not, because I do not care. And it should be you too. I love you no matter how old you are and believe me, they would be even more shocked if they knew the truth.“

He smiled but was still slightly nervous.  
She put a hand on his arm and smiled calmly at him.  
„It'll be fine, just trust me.“  
If only it were that easy. He felt uncomfortable the whole time. Of course he loved her, he did it more than anything else and would not want to change that in the world, but now they could not just disappear with the TARDIS.  
„You still worry about it.“  
„How should I not? I just can not believe you take it so easy!“  
His voice had become loud, but if he really knew her, he knew that the subject had not ended yet.

„Do you know what nonsense you're talking about? I love you, I do not care what anyone else thinks ... I loved you when I could not remember you, because all that we experienced suddenly did not happen anymore.“  
She cried how much she hated such moments, but now she could not help herself. In front of her was the man she'd been thinking of all these years and now ...  
„Clara, please. You have no ancestor... Umpf!“  
He could never have finished that sentence, because she kissed him with all the emotions she could muster.

„Aunt Clara, that's disgusting what you're doing!“, They were interrupted by the voice of a boy.  
„See, even he thinks I'm too old.“  
„For him, even I'm 'too old', so stop that nonsense. Ten years ago, you asked me to come back to where you were and now you're talking such a nonsense all the time? I could have saved everything too.“

His gaze went down. It was true what she said, but the more he thought about it, the more she had to understand him.  
„You're really an idiot sometimes“, came a voice behind them, „you worry because you're older? I do not know if anything went wrong with your re-regeneration, but if you remember... we are all much older than we look.“

„You do not notice it, Nine. It does not do that for any of you. And even if Eleven and I were standing in front of a bunch of girls, they would still vote for him... It does not matter if he's well over 1000 years old.“

Silence continued until someone finally cleared their throat.  
„Actually, I had thought with the meeting that we are happy to finally see her happy, but it looks like the opposite is likely to happen“, Ten ran his hand through his "electro-shock hairstyle" „I can understand you're scared, I had that too, the only one who probably did not have that feeling was Chris.“

„Yes, I did, I just did not let the whole world share it. Also, I was known to fall in love with Rose earlier and at first did not know if my new feelings were really real.“

Peter sighed. In fact, he did not want to think that way.  
„Forgive me, but I do not know what to do. I can guess all these sentences, how can it be when we have children? We'll have to hear that I'm going to die before they grow up.“

„That's ... wait! Did you say children? Do you really want to ... You have just talked about it, that it would not be good.“

He started pacing until someone grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
„But now it's enough with all this nonsense. Are you aware that you're just talking nonsense all the time?“

He stayed silent. There were moments when it was better to keep quiet. When he looked at the others, he also saw that they all smiled.

„You were part of each of us, so why me? Why not bow-tie, when he looks so much younger.“

„No chance, I'm married and fortunately at this time so that I do not have to share with anyone“, Eleven laughed briefly, before he became serious again.

„You may not remember it because it never happened in your view, but there was a moment when I called you from the past and asked you to take care of him, it happened for one reason. I saw what would have happened if all this had not happened, which tore you apart. So, do me a favor and stop acting so childish.“

The two looked at each other. It was true what Matt said, but it was not as easy as everyone here expected.  
„Guys, I do not know about you, but I guess we should not think about it anymore. And oh yes, please take some time with the child.“

The two looked at him first and then at him  
David waited for what else would happen, but that Peter would just go away to disappear in his TARDIS, no one would have expected.

„Is that it? You're just kidding, instead of really talking to me?!“

He already had his hand on the door handle when he turned to her once more.  
„I love you, Clara. But I'm not immortal anymore, I even feel that. In a few years, I could die and you would be alone again. I can not do that to you.“

She ran to him and it was to be seen by the looks of others that they were slowly annoyed by all this. But what else there is to discuss, nobody would know, because a TARDIS was pretty soundproof.

„I think we will not see her again today. And besides, it's already time for Rayn to sleep. And do not even think about telling us that you are not tired yet.“  
„Mum!“  
„Your father is right. So, go home.“  
For a moment, the little boy looked at his parents, then surrendered to his fate.  
„Can we be back tomorrow? I apologize for not being able to say goodbye.“

His parents looked at each other, but it was Ten who had a good suggestion.  
„How about we all stay here and meet for breakfast early in the morning? I'll provide my Tardis“, David suggested, and since it was really late and none of them really wanted to go home extra, so they would stay the night here.

Matt told his wife that she should come to the TARDISSEN before he wished the other a good night and into which his disappeared.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Clara leaned against the console with her arms crossed and looked at him with a fixed gaze. „Have you ever thought about playing in a horror movie? With that look, you can really scare you.“

„I do not think we should talk about horror movies now.“

He sighed and ran nervously through the silver hair. Then he did something that quite surprised her. He asked her to stay for the night. If he still talked so silly in the morning, she could go if she wanted.

„Alright, but you'll go to bed. Even if you should not need sleep.“  
„Clara, I do not think it'll be a good idea to sleep together“, he stammered, rolling her eyes.  
„Who talked about having to have sex right now? I just want to spend the night in my arms with the man I love.“

He stepped closer and pulled her close, so she could place her head on his shoulder to hear his double heartbeat.  
„I still can not believe that I'm really lucky enough to call someone like you my girlfriend“, he kissed her softly, „let's go to sleep. We can see how it goes on after we wake up.“

° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

While Clara was sleeping soundly against him, he had been thinking for hours about what it would be like to take her memories of him and simply disappear from her life. Even if he loved her more than anything else and his answer to the question: "If you could choose where you would like to be after the regeneration, what would you take?" - "I want to be where I've always been in my heart" - he got more and more doubts.

Well, now she seemed happy, but how long would it take her to realize it was a mistake or find someone closer to her age?

„You do not really want to, if it would take your heart out to see her with another man. Do not forget how jealous you've been on PE...“

„Who are you talking to?“

He jumped in shock as her voice interrupted his thoughts ... And suddenly he realized that he had been idiotic all the time. He did not want her to leave, nor did he want to leave her. What would have happened to him if he had simply rejected his last wish before returning home?

Without a word he hugged her so that it was her now, who opened her eyes in fright.  
„I was an idiot, a fucking idiot. What would have brought me to be here and yet not with you. I love you, I think I would love you too, if we had met completely different.“


	8. Chapter 8 - Not even the ravens can destroy our lives

Chapter 8 - Not even the ravens can destroy our lives

She woke up screaming as he lay awake next to her and still winced. Quickly he had caught himself again and pulled her cautiously to her to stop her and tell her that she is not alone.

„It was a dream, Clara, just a dream. Nobody will do that to us, you understand? Nobody.“

She'd often had that dream and told him about it, but he kept the truth behind her. This time it could not happen, this was a time when everything that happened once never happened.

Two weeks had passed since they became a couple and shortly thereafter the nightmares began. Needless to say, of course, he was afraid of losing her again when she realized what was really behind it.

Clara was not scared of ravens, but she preferred to avoid them. It seemed like a kind of protective mechanism.

And now she needed this too. Still shaking, she clung to his T-shirt and he felt her crying. And Clara Oswald hated to admit weakness before others, though he assured her that he would not love her any less.

„Clara, my Clara, everything is fine, everything is fine. I have a duty of care to you, I will...“  
"Can not you just pronounce it directly?"  
„I have, several times, but if you would like to hear it again... I love you.“

Her answer was a slight smile and a desire to lie in bed with him all day, but then they both would disappoint some, especially a little boy who celebrates his birthday today and, of course, invited all his friends. And he could get pretty angry if you just did not show up.

After that they finally made it out of bed after an hour, but that was up to him (no wonder, if you want to make up for many lost years, which never happened then.)

So he had pulled her tightly to him while he asked her again and again that she should not leave him alone old man. She had assured him that he was not old, despite his 2,000 years, but his reply was that he looked old then. She had ended the discussion, but had not dismissed the idea of why he kept coming back to it.

Two hours later they were finally with the Noble family, Christopher had accepted after the wedding the name of his wife, and were greeted by the little one already exuberantly, so that Peter had difficulties to get away. He was the favorite uncle, next to David and Matthew, but if he wanted something, of course he could smuggle himself in pretty well. What his father did not like.

„Come on“, she tugged at her hands, frowning, wondering if it would be a good idea to start a family. Although in truth he wanted nothing more than that.

He could already see the others, but he did not have time to tell them hello because he was drawn directly to the gifts. Clara stayed there when she finally got out of Rayn's grip, standing in the background, struggling to keep from laughing. It was also too funny.

„Look how many gifts I've got. Is not that great, Uncle Peter?“

He smiled, the little boy was excited, but he had not thought that he was telling him everything. After all, Peter was not the one to talk to voluntarily except Clara, of course. Unless she did it, because there was no other way.

„Here you are“, her voice came from behind her as she pretended to have just found her, and she was immediately pulled closer by the boy. Of course, he also told Clara about his gifts.

„Yours is still missing. Do not you have it with you?“

They smiled at each other and Peter promised that he would get it later, but now they wanted to greet the others.

Said and done. Soon they were through and took something from the buffet, which looked very delicious.

„Hey, Chris, did you give Rayn a drink today? He is very excited.“  
„He's half Gallifreyan, David, it's normal there. And as we talk about it, how is Rose coping with pregnancy?“

Ten smiled, then admitted that he was a little scared, after all, it's not easy in this case.

„I know what you mean. Donna even threatened to divorce me at that time, even if in the least I should think of touching her even with my little finger.“

Ten nodded, glancing quickly at Rose, who was talking to others.

„She threatened me with the same, but I believe that it could hardly be worse with twins than with a child.“  
„There you could... Wait, did you say twins? Does that mean anything, Rose and you...“  
„Jupp! Twins, two boys... only Rose does not know that and I should not have it, so please do not betray her.“

Peter nodded.  
„Only, that would be three more guys.“  
„Right. So if you think about it, try to make it a girl.“  
Peter grimaced slightly. As if he could just control it that way.

When Clara came to ask them what was going on, Ten asked Ten to try it for a girl.  
„Can you Gallifreyan influence that yourself?“  
„Unfortunately not, we are just as impressed as the people. What does not mean, that's why... Did I mention today that I love you?“

„The whole morning and the drive here, then again, just before we were separated, but now when I think about it, not really.“  
„What's that supposed to mean? Clara, you know how much I love you, right?“

She suddenly laughed so loudly that the conversations of the others fell silent and all eyes were fixed on her. Clara wrapped her arms around him (the only person he allowed) and looked up at him, grinning.  
„I just wanted to annoy you, so do not be angry.“  
He just grumbled, but smiled as well. It was the birthday of his "nephew," even though they were not related. But who paid attention to such trifles?

After the kid had unpacked all his presents and thanked everyone, there was still one missing. Twelve, as he was now known, pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to him.  
„This is a Tardis, be careful, because she is very sensitive.“  
„Wow, I did not know it looked like a coral. Dad told me about it, but he did not mention that.“  
Christopher joined them and picked up his son.  
„Yes, I did, you just did not listen. But Peter is right, you have to be very careful with her and then she will thrive.“

Raynar promised it and then ran into the house to give the Tardis a safe place.

„I did not know you were planning such a thing. You only meant that I should not choose anything, since it comes from both of us.“  
He smiled and leaned against her so that no one else could hear her.  
„Be honest, can you imagine a better gift?“  
„If I were him, no, but since I am I, there is a lot. I just did not expect you to be the one to give it to a six-year-old.“

This time he was silent and finally said that they could eat something slowly. Well, they had that before, but the buffet was big enough.

The celebration went on until the evening. Luckily, friends of the boy were also invited, but luckily they did not know his descent and as long as he was not sure if they would still like him if he told them about it, he preferred to keep it to himself.

„The guy with the bow tie is really great. He told me that he also finds hats very cool“, a little girl came running up to him. Rayn had to admit that Uncle Matt was really one of the best, but not as great as Peter, who, as he was told, had an electric guitar. He should rather ask himself if that was true.  
He apologized to the girl and ran into the house one more time to fetch his keyboard, which he got last year.

„Uncle Peter!“, He exclaimed, as soon as he was outside again, „do you have your guitar with you?“

And if he had them. More precisely, he carried her with him all the time, but no one had ever really paid attention.  
„Can we play something together? I just got my keyboard.“

Twelve smiled, but then said that they should play something to the others later.  
„Why not now?“  
„Because it is still too early for that.“

He said nothing more, which was also because he knew what the next day will look like. Only he could not tell him the surprise yet, especially because otherwise Chris would be very angry with him.

So the boy retired and eventually ran to his friends to spend time with them.

„You are a great father.“  
„Grandfather, you mean, Clara.“  
She rolled her eyes slightly: „You are not too old. And look at David, he might as well be grandfather if it had been different.“

„I want to marry you!“, He burst out suddenly, so she stared at him before she could reply.  
„Are you making me an application?“  
He nodded slightly and then pulled her close.  
„You do not have to accept, if you want. I just do not want my question to have been in vain.“  
„I want to marry you one day, but on one condition. I will keep my last name.“  
He smiled and explained that he had to accept her anyway, since he did not have one.  
„Well, Chris had given himself one, but as I remember, he's been called Noble by last name since his wedding, and Matt has made it even crazier, or who spends a lot of money to take the surname of the adoptive parents to honor the parents-in-law.“

Yes, now it was out. In fact, Matt and River did not carry the name Song, but Pond. Although it took about a year to get permission.

„Peter John Basil Oswald. Somehow the name fits you.“  
„How do you get on Basil?“  
„I like it.“  
„Well, it's not quite commonplace. However, it is also not commonplace for a mid-50s to marry... plus a woman almost 30 years younger.“

She sighed, expecting that he would start the subject again. And luckily they had left it behind.  
He took her hands in his and his eyes now shone in a special shade of blue.  
„So, Miss Clara Oswin Oswald, would you like to be my wife and soon be called Mrs. Clara Oswin Oswald?“ 

She had to laugh at his words before nodding briefly. But then she asked him not to tell the others.

„What has kept you away for so long?“, David wanted to know as he looked questioningly at her.  
Both, however, grinned only, before they just sat down. Rose looked just as confused as her fiancee at that moment, and if the twins had had the opportunity, and Rose did not suspect they were seeing through the abdominal wall, they would probably look the same.

„How is pregnancy going?“, Clara asked.  
„Very good, even if the little one develops faster than normal babies. However, if I add even more weight to fifth month, I'll kill him.“

David smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
„Now that a Gallifreyan pregnancy lasts no more than six months, this development is quite normal, I do not mean that you are fat. After all, you carry life in you.“

Silence, then a sigh.  
„Six months? Ten, this is not a normal pregnancy, it's half human and half extraterrestrial that I carry inside me. And you know what happened at Rayn's birth.“

The boy was fortunately too far away to hear it. Which was probably better.  
Chris, who was also at the table, swallowed briefly. He did not like to think about the past.  
„Yes, Rose, I remember. I'm sorry, Nine, I do not think you want to hear it now.“

He could only nod. When his son was born on the same day many years ago, it was very easy to hear a second heartbeat when the child's vital signs were checked.  
Immediately he had been told that his son was not normal, which made him lose his temper.  
„He is my son, everything else has no meaning. And if he has a second heart, however small it may be, then I do not care. He is my son, do you understand?“  
In his eyes, one could still see the love for the little one today. The doctors told him back then that Rayner might die before he could grow up, but he did not care. He will not waste time.

„What normal person, even if I am not, would kill his own child just because it may not be 20 years old?“

Since the others were aware that this was only a rhetorical question, nobody answered.

The rest of the boy's celebration was beautiful, Peter and he gave so many pieces for the best. But when it was about ten o'clock in the evening, Donna thought that the kid was beginning to get some sleep. Of course, he did not want to and said that he was not tired yet.

The next moment, River had pulled him upstairs and honestly, no one was going to mess with her.  
„If you sleep well tonight, maybe next week we'll have something great for you... Except the TARDIS, which you and Peter have given to Clara.“

The words came from Matt, who was still struggling to grin. When the boy asked him, why not tomorrow, Eleven smiled and said that unfortunately it did not change.

„Besides, you will be even more happy about it.“  
„How do you do that if you have to wait a week? Would you be able to stand that long, Uncle Matt?“  
„One week is nothing, but I do not want you to have to worry as long as I do. That's another story, though.“

The boy finally nodded and then said goodbye. The surprise Twelve had told him at the beginning was what Eleven meant. But who asked for the details. Nobody in such a case.

„I would suggest that we make our way home slowly“, said David, „But since our TARDISSE are all here, it's not worth it, is it?“

Approval from all sides. And so it was decided to meet for breakfast the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9 - Another Lives

Chapter 9 - Another Lives

„I get what ?!“  
„Twins, Miss Tyler. Did not your fiance tell you?“

Rose Tyler shook his head slightly.  
She should have realized that there was something there. He had been treating her very carefully lately, but who would expect that? Maybe Gallifreyan was so careful by nature ...

„I do not know what to say, Wilf. I am in the last stage of pregnancy, everything has already been brought for a child and now I learn that there are two.“

„I would not be so worried about that, it's quite possible that David has already taken care of everything.“

She had not thought about that yet. Still, it was not right he kept it a secret from her. She would later have a lot to discuss with her fiancé.

„Apart from that, the two guys are fine, which of course can be due to the genes of the father. However, I can not say that much about it, as my great-grandson is so far the only one of his kind.“

Rose nodded and got dressed again.  
Actually, it did not matter, the main thing is their little ones... Happy and cheerful. Which could be guaranteed with her father.

After saying goodbye and having a new appointment in the foyer, she wanted to go home as soon as possible. Hopefully it was the first with the surprises...

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Well, it was far from over with the surprises.  
Because today was revealed, what all had planned for the little Rayn. A week had passed and he was excited like never before.  
Sitting on his father's shoulders, he looked around and then stopped at the youngest couple. He did not know it so well, but he had a guess.

„Is it far from here?“  
„Well, what do you think of when Uncle David says 'Allons-y'?“  
„That means, let's go.“  
„You see. So we'll be on our way now. The others are already waiting.“

It was true, except Nine, his son, as well as Twelve and Clara, who were there overnight to take care of the little one, as his parents still had to do something, everyone else was already in the place where they would soon be.

Needless to say, Rose was quite angry that her fiancé had not told her about the twins.

She had no chance to prepare for it and would have stood there with two children. Not that she does not love her boys, on the contrary, yet she felt guilty, as her feelings so far were only for one child.

„Rose? It... I wanted to say that I'm sorry. It should not have hidden from you.“  
She did not react and if this day was not something special for her "nephew", she would not even be here.

„Rose, please, do you want to be angry with me for so long now, until the children are grown up?“  
She did not answer. In the last few days he had always apologized and she did not respond.

However, now was not the time to continue to be so childish. And he told her that too. Whereupon she replied that he should have told her. Ten sighed.  
„Yes, I would have, it's just that there were no twins before that have both shares at once. And we do not know if it will be okay. I can only apologize once again for being so stupid.“  
She could not look him in the eye, as she had done in the last few days. She was not allowed to give in, which was not so easy due to the fact that they were standing a bit outside and now he put his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach.

„You really do not know what you are doing with this gesture, right?“  
„My fiancee hugging?“, He grinned, although she could not see it.  
„We should go to the others. Twelve looks like he's about to tear us in the air.“

When she looked up, all she could see was that the guy was busy calming the boy while Clara stood there with a slight smile. But it was not the only thing that caught her eye.  
„Can you please confirm me or do I really see two rings there. And I do not mean that of Matt and River.“

He narrowed his eyes, only to rip them open the next moment.  
„If that's what we both think, then... OK, he did not talk last week about being too old and now that.“

They went to the others, but there was no time to ask if there was anything new. Rayn wanted to see the surprise as soon as possible. His father laughed slightly before telling him to look around.  
„I can only see a fair, dad.“

„That's right. This week is one and I have discussed with the organizer that you and your friends, who will all be there already, will spend the whole morning there.“

The boy's face was neutral for a few seconds before a broad grin spread across his lips.  
„Thanks, dad. It's much better than traveling to one of the larger parks and having to wait a long time.“

The next moment, when the boy's little feet touched the ground again, he was already running away. Chris did not care, as the gates would not be opened until the adults arrived.

„You must have paid quite a bit for it“, Ten spoke to what was probably going through everyone's mind.  
„Yes, but I do not do that every day.“  
„That's true again“, David nodded before addressing the obvious.  
„Would not be a bad idea“, grinned the older, „you could at least have told us of their intentions.“

The first few hours, if you may call it that, were a complete success. The kids had fun and the organizer himself was pleased that he himself was playing with the idea of making it regular and offering disadvantaged children the opportunity to spend a whole morning at a funfair.

It would be all for free, only for the use of the place itself would incur a certain fee.  
But he could not decide that alone. And if it would ever be convertible for a long time, would show up first.

But he could not worry about that now.  
He walked around the grounds a little, making sure the kids did not do anything, and finally said it was time for lunch. Since the children had been fooling around for a full two hours, they were hungry as well, and therefore they walked as quickly as possible to the table, which was well covered.

„Wow, everything looks delicious.“  
„Is that all for us?“  
„How are we going to do it?“

The adults looked at each other before Peter answered.  
„Eat as much as you can. It is not very pleasant to wake up with abdominal pain the next morning.“  
„But you are an old man. Since you can not eat much anyway“, said a little girl, whereupon he flinched briefly, but then remembered the ring and his promise.

„Listen, kid. I have learned one lately. Age is just a number, it has no meaning. And if someone like you would much rather read a book than play outside, that's just the way it is. But actually it is best to experience as much as possible. Now, please go to the others.“

As soon as the girl was gone, he felt someone leaning against him.  
„You explained it very well.“  
„Not really. Clara, should we tell the others?“  
She shook her head.  
„You will know, besides, I married you and not our friends.“  
„What did I deserve for you, Clara Oswin Oswald? I love you, my impossible girl.“

She smiled and pressed closer to him.  
„And I love you, Peter John Basil Oswald, I love you. Never doubt it.“  
He smiled. Although this was not his correct name, at least not the Basil, but the appointment was already made. If he was honest, he himself would have no idea why he agreed, Basil is always not such a special name, so in his opinion, but he did not want to upset his wife too.

His wife. It still sounded so strange ... and maybe he would never get used to it either.

„Hey, you two, did you fly to Nevada and secretly got married there?“, David sat down beside them with these words.  
„So you noticed?“  
„Peter, you were not exactly subtle. Besides, why was nobody invited by us?“  
„Because it does not change anything... Besides, I did not want to worry so much about it.“

Clara nodded.  
„We were seen at the registry office as if I were marrying my father, but that was and I do not care. I did not marry him to make others happy, but because I love him. And because he is the most important part of my life. How about you and Rose?“

David sighed briefly.  
„Rose wants to wait until she is over 30. She said that it would be best. And since I love her, I can wait too. Well, maybe it's just because she wants to show the world that you do not have to be too young to marry a slightly older man.“

The couple looked at him before they burst out laughing.  
They had done it as quickly as possible to spend the short time they had together (although that would be without a marriage certificate) and two of their friends took extra time to do so.

„Then marry, please, before I bless the time.“  
„Promise, Peter.“

The rest of the day had been a complete success.  
The kids had fun and were later picked up by their parents. The organizers were just as happy and the news that Twelve and Clara were married, was accepted, despite their fears, with joy, even if their friends were a little angry.

First and foremost, River, who threatened to direct her stun gun the next time. Matt himself gave the two an apologetic look.

But all in all, it was really a great day and it had deepened the friendship between them even more than it was before.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

In the evening, Raynar lay in his bed, thinking about the day. He was still excited.

„Dad?“, He asked as his father entered the nursery, „I'm still excited and can not sleep because of that. Is it because I'm half Gallifreyan?“

Christopher smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.  
„No, that's not it. It was just a great day for you and you will certainly remember it for a long time. Try to sleep anyway, kid.“

„Dad? Will I have a sibling for my next birthday?“

His father was suddenly sitting there, but then smiled. He'd been thinking about talking to Donna for some time, but did not know how she would take it because there were complications at the time of his son's birth.

„I can not promise you anything, Rayn, but I'll talk to Mum about it. Now please sleep.“

The boy's eyes closed.  
„I love you, dad.“  
„Me too, my boy.“

If you got the chance to go where you want to be after your recovery, where do you want to be? Choose exactly, because there is only one option, it is not given to you twice.

The End...


End file.
